Thoughts of Her
by lda-cullen
Summary: Austin thinks of Kaylie while he waits to see her at the hospital


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Make It or Break It. All characters belong to ABC Family and the creators.

AN: I have written a few stories of Make It or Break it. Most of them have been about Payson and Sasha. This is my first short story about Kaylie and Austin. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

As I pace up and down the hall I can't stop thinking about Kaylie and wondering if she'll be okay. It's like my mind is on overdrive. I keep on seeing Kaylie falling from the balance beam over and over again. The only thing I can be grateful for is that I was able to get to her in time...at least today. I sigh as I spot Mr. and Mrs. Cruz at the side of the hallway I just walked from. I glance at the clock and see that we've only been here for about forty-five minutes. I make my way back down the hall, for what seemed like the millionth time, towards Kaylie's parents. As I get closer I noticed Mrs. Cruz's face stained with tears. For a change I see Mr. Cruz comforting his wife. I stand back giving them room to be alone; they are after all her parent's.

I lean against the wall sighing as I try to stay grounded for a few minutes. As I stand propping myself up against the wall, I slide my arms out of my leather jacket and place it on the table next to me. Seeing the phone on the table brings back my second memory of being in the same vicinity as Kaylie Cruz. I smile thinking back when I first officially met her. We were in Paris and there she was in all her girlie glory. She had on some green stuff on her face and dressed in pink pj's. Kaylie stood tall and talked to me. She clarified that we did not know each other, but _I _should know _her, _because of her status as National Champion_. _If that was any other girl in that same situation they would have freaked out and tried to look presentable to try and impress me; I am Austin Tucker after all. _Not my Kaylie, she stood strong and was not intimidated by me._

My heart leaps at the thought of Kaylie. When I told her parents and her that I could see myself following in love with her it was true. It wasn't her looks or personality because I've dated girls cuter than her and less of a pain in the ass then her. It was something that was all Kaylie. Her drive, her determination, and her heart is everything I know I've fallen in love with. It just sucks ass that it took her being hospitalized for me to realize that. I sigh once again as I look at the clock. I'm pulled from my thoughts as a doctor walks down the hall I hold my breathing...hoping...waiting...for what I'm not exactly sure. The doctor slowly approaches Mr. and Mrs. Cruz with a clipboard in hand and a thoughtful expression on his face. I glance between the doctor and Kaylie's parents and take my cue to leave. I grab my jacket from the table and walk down the hall pulling my jacket on as I go.

I step outside and glance at the clear sky. How ironic that the weather is the opposite of my mood. I smirk quickly thinking of what Kaylie said to me on numerous occasions. She would tell me to do one thing and I would do the exact opposite. As thoughts go to her yet again my smirk vanishes entirely. If I could do something to take all of this from her I would. I would give up my money, fame, and endorsements, just so I could help her. I know when that thought crosses my mind I'm in this with Kaylie good or bad whether she wants me here with her or not. I can't and won't let her do this on her own. I know what it's like to feel the strain and stress of being on top. With these thoughts flipping through my head I yank out my phone and decide to go back inside. The doctor should be done talking with kaylie's parents by now.

As I walk back down the hall I see her mom and dad walking out of Kaylie's room. I walk up to Mrs. Cruz and look at her gently, but demanding. I'm not sure if it's her maternal instinct or the look on my face, but she seems to know what I'm wanting without me having to utter a single word. She points me towards Kaylie's room and I hastily follow her silent directions.

Once inside her room I can't help, but notice how beautiful she looks even when she's so pale and sick. I blame it on my male hormones at noticing beauty at a time like this. I walk over to the bed and sit down as close to her as I can. I take a moment to just look at her and appreciate the fact that she's alive and at least getting some help. I gently take her small hand in mine, trying to warm her up, even if it's just a little. As I sit here and watch over her I make a promise to myself and a silent vow to her, that when she wakes up, I'm going to do whatever I can to help her through this. Whether it be counseling, doctor appointments, or just sitting with her, I will help her. Not because I feel I have to, but because I want to and because I love her.


End file.
